


can't keep my eyes off of you

by ryekamasaki



Series: Superstar AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Tetsurou's not quite sure how he got here, but he wouldn't change it for anything.





	can't keep my eyes off of you

Tetsurou doesn’t mean to get so involved. He needs something to do to come down from the high of performing, and since all of them have different preferences he ends up on his own more often than not. The online game he chooses is new and still fairly unpopulated, so when he happens across another player with a similar level, he asks if they want to form a party together to increase their experience gathering. Over the next week they cross each others paths three or four more times, and they chat casually as they go about their quests, and they get to know each other fairly easily.  
  
They exchange Skype names so that they can actually plan to meet in game, and Tetsurou winds up talking about stuff unrelated to the game, learning more about this new friend and sharing stuff about himself, though he’s still careful. It turns out that Daichi is possibly the sweetest person Tetsurou’s ever met, and every message from him has Tetsurou falling faster and faster, especially when there’s messages waiting for him after practice. His heart thumps heavier than Yaku’s drums at the simple ‘I saw this and thought of you’ and the implication that Daichi thinks about him even when they’re not talking.  
  
Oikawa teases him constantly for being starry eyed over some boy he’s never met, and all of a sudden Tetsurou can’t help thinking about actually meeting. The thought has been there for a while but he hasn’t let himself think about it, but now he can’t stop. He wonders if Daichi feels anything close to what he does, if he wants to see him in person too, to see his face and hear his voice instead of just imagining it. Oikawa’s advice is just to ask, which as far as Tetsurou is concerned is hilarious considering Oikawa’s stubborn reluctance to voice his own feelings to the object of his desire.  
  
His worries are relieved a bit though, because the next time they chat Daichi asks if Tetsurou would want to exchange pictures so that they can put faces to their names, to get to know each other a little bit more than they’ve already done. It’s hard to tell just from text of course, but the question seems almost shy, and Tetsurou hurries to reassure him that he’d love it. It occurs to him later that he may be in over his head, when it really sinks in that Daichi wants to _see_ him. And then, when he remembers there’s a reason he hadn’t given his surname or sent a picture before, he finds himself lamenting to the rest of his band about it.  
  
It’s Ushijima who points out, as reasonable as ever, that he should just trust Daichi like Daichi trusts him, and tell him who he is. Tetsurou looks down at the selfie Daichi had sent, the slight blush on his cheeks, likely from knowing he was taking the picture _for_ Tetsurou, and he makes his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
